The Princess and Her Prince
by Kanja
Summary: So this was probably the weirdest dream I ever had... Kanja is a princess, but she hates her life. Her Prince Charming is a prince with no boundaries and half as many rules as she grew up with. But when she runs into him as she runs away from home, she accidentally lets her background slip and she risks being sent back home...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This was probably the most random dream I ever had. This was originaly sent to Xander, then saved to my notepad, then sent to my original account. But then I decided to publish it on this one. It was random, but if you like it then I may continue it. Sorry if I forgot to delete some stuff... If you see a name like "Logan" or "Kira" in it... Ignore it... Those were the kids names in the dream... Enjoy!**

There was once a princess who lived in a castle. A big castle. She was the first born and only child born child to the king and queen of that kingdom. She was the next princess in line for the throne. But this princess was unlike any other princess. Her name was kanja, and she did not like being princess. Sure, she was good at leading people, but she didn't like the other stuff princess were supposed to do. Princess had to stay clean, but kanja liked to play in the dirt. Princess didn't throw knives, but kanja did, helping her in hey aim in archery. There were more things. Kanja wanted to go to school. She wanted to make friends with even the lowest living citizens in the kingdom. But princess were not allowed to do that. They had to make friends with other princess. But kanja hated all the other princess. She hatred all the rules. She hatred her life as a princess.  
One day, kanja was arguing with her mother and father. And it was then that she decided to do the one thing she had always wanted to do.  
Right in front of her parents,  
kanja threw down her crown, took out a knife and ripped up her dress, the most expensive one she ever got, threw the knife at a pillar, kicked off her expensive shoes and ran right out the castles front doors and into the city.  
She ran and ran to the next kingdom, her torn dress getting so dirty and get hair so messy that she looked just like one of those low lives her parents told her she could never talk to. But her appearance was also her advantage, for the prince in that kingdom was one who knew and was taught no boundries as to who he . could and couldn't talk to, and kanja just so happened to run right into him on his daily stroll through the town.  
The princess ran into the prince so hard that they both fell to the ground, princess on to of prince.  
Kanja scrambled off of the prince, cheeks so red she could pass for a cherry.  
"I-i-I'm so, so, so very sorry for running into you!" Kanja exclaimed, helping the prince up.  
The price stood up and brushed the dirty off his expensive clothing. "Its okay." He said,.looking up.  
His heart stopped at the site he saw. Shes a beauty! He thought.i wonder if she would let me have her hand... "M-my names Xander. Nice to meet you."  
Kanja played his name through her head. Xander... Her eyes widened, threatening to pop out of her head they were so wide. "Wait. Xander. As in, the prince Xander?"  
Xander ran his hand along the back of his neck. "I was hopping you wouldn't recognize my name..." He said.  
But Kanja didn't hear. She was to busy trying not to faint over seeing a prince in flesh  
Xander was startled by the princess reaction and took a step back. "Are-are you okay?"  
Kanja straightened and tried to smooth down her hair. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."  
"So..." Xander said." Whats your name?"  
Kanja felt as though she had been hit by a train. She couldn't tell him her real e might get sent back home. So she lied. " my name is Katiana." She said, dropping down to a curtsy  
The prince said her name out loud, getting the feel of it. "katiana... I like it. Where you from?"  
Out of habit kanja told him where she was actually from. "I live, well, lived, in the castle with my ma and pa of the Tiypordrine kingdom."  
Xander thought she was kidding." So you lived in a castle, the castle, of the Tiypordrine kingdom?"  
Kanja nodded slowly, realizing her mistake. "Y-yes. I did."  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "then if you lived in the castle, surely you are the princess who was reported missing from there." He looked her up and down, trying to find evidence to confirm his suspicion. And he just found all he needed.  
But it was then that kanja dropped to the ground and started crying.  
Please. Please don't tell my ma and pa. I ran away because they expect too much of me. They expect me to be like every other princess, but I'm not!"  
The prince found himself even more attracted to the princess. He dropped down and pulled her into his lap." Shh. Shh. Stop." He tried to sooth.  
Kanja just cried more.  
"Here. Tell you what. Why dint we get you cleaned up and then we can talk. Okay?"  
Kanja just nodded through her tears.  
So the prince walked the princess to the castle, where he showed her where the cleansing room was, and had a maids bring her up some clothes from his mothers wardrobe.  
After the princess was cleaned and dressed, she felt better than she ever had before. Through out her entire life, she had never met a prince before.  
Kanja found her way to the ballroom, hair tossed over her shoulder and falling with beautiful curls.  
The right of the room was indescribable. It was beautiful to Kanja's eyes. But what took her breath away the most was the prince, standing at the other door, in the finest clothes she ever saw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing the story because I can!**

The prince just stood there in the doorway, starting at the beautiful princess. She was wearing his moms black dress, the I've with the teen sticking out the bottom, and the way she wore it made it and her look more beautiful than she did before. Her beautiful dark ebony hair fell down to her right hip in luscious curls. The site took his breath away. She is a princess no matter what she is wearing, he thought. Dirty and grim our dress and curls, she is beautiful no matter what. If the prince wasn't in love before, he sure was now.  
The prince clutched the object in his right hand and slowly made his way to the middle of the room. He held out his other hand when he got there.  
Kanja began top make her way slowly to the prince, unsteady in the heels given to her. She tripped at the lsat moment and landed in the princes arms.  
Xander smiled down st kanja and placed three object in his hand on her head. A crown.  
If kanja looked beautiful before, then the prince would call the new site in front of him a breath-taking and heart-stopping experience. She looked stunning. Xanders breath caught in his throat, and he was more than positive CPR would need to be done on him in a few seconds.  
Kanja looked away, ashamed to have tripped into the arms of a male, and more than embarrassed that this ed the second time that she ran into him with her falling. But she couldn't think about that right now. The prince stood her up and stared at her expectantly. Kanja was more than confused. So Xander reached for her hand and pulled her into him.  
"You do know how to dance, right?" He asked, starting into her bright green eyes.  
Kanja blushed. She did know how to dance, but only by herself. So she shook her head no.  
Xander rolled his eyes and started to teach her. One two three. One two thee. Once two three. The two danced to the non-existing music. But they didn't need music to dance. They stared into each others eyes, the eyes that held the best and music of their dancing hearts.  
But it was then that Kanja's suiter decided to barge in.  
Startled, Kanja pressed herself against prince Xander. This just infuriated her suiter. Blue eyes ablazed, he rushed at xander with fury, his childish blonde hair cut bouncing with every step  
SHES MINE, YOU THIEF!" He cried. Kanja's suiter, Derick, was very upset and thought that xander had stolen kanja the day she day away. Kanja tried desperatly to explain to him that xander had not stolen her, that she had ran into him and willingly gone with him. But Derick wouldn't listen. He had been searching for get for six days, and now that she found her, he was in the mood for spilling blood. But kanja wouldn't have any of it. She took a knife and threw it st Derick. It missed his head by a foot, but it was enough to make him stop.  
Kanja..." Derick said in shock as xander wrapped his arms around the princess.  
Kanja was just as shocked a derick st the gesture.  
Whats your name, boy?" Xander growled.  
"Derick." He said with formality. "And I believe you have my princess." He spat the last sentence out with such venom you would think they were long time enemies.  
"Well, Derick, I'm sorry, but kanja is mine now." He said firmly.  
This just infuriated kanja. She belonged to no one! She pushed xander away and stood in front of him, finger in his face, face twisted in anger.  
"Now you listen to me, I don't belong to you. You hear me?" She growled at him.  
Xander felt torn. She doesnt want me, he thought. Ive just been rejected by the love if my life.  
But he wasn't the only one to fell torn. Kanja didn't want to say that to him, but she had to.  
Derick stared at xander dating him to touch kanja again.  
Kanja walked over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the lips right in front if xander. As derick kissed her back, she pressed herself against him and he pulled her as close as possible, kissing her again.  
All of it right in front if xander.


End file.
